Candy Hearts
by kori hime
Summary: Written for 100themes at LJ. Theme 050 candy. A belated Vday fic. NaruSasuSaku threesome. Sakura buys Sasuke and Naruto Valentine's Day present. It leads to more. bad summary


Title: Candy Hearts

Author: Kori Hime A.K.A. ShinyGlorChan

Theme: 050; Candy

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Rating: T/PG-13

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns all these characters. If I owned it, there would have been a SasuNaru VERY early in the series. -;;

Glor: I finished writing this on Valentine's Day but never typed it up until now. I wrote about four fanfics for my themes, one of which is already posted as The Language of Flowers. In this one, I seem to pull out the uke in Sasuke. (smiles innocently) Total accident, I promise!

* * *

_'Shannaro!'_ Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura walked out of the card shop. 

Sakura grinned, gripping tightly on the handle of the plastic bag of Valentine gifts. _'Sasuke-kun hates sweets but dark chocolate isn't very sweet, maybe he'll accept my gift this year...'_

She hoped he would. Last year she was totally rejected by him and Naruto only made it worse by the puppy dog look he had after he figured out she was not going to offer him anything for Valentine's Day; that was of course after his sad attempts at getting Sakura to go out on a date with him for Valentine's Day.

This year, everything will change. Sasuke-kun will_ accept my chocolates and I'll give Naruto something too so I won't have to deal with him whining how I hate him._ Inner Sakura exclaimed, but Sakura knew she was not only getting Naruto candy to shut up; she had really felt bad that her teammate was heartbroken over her like she had been over Sasuke.

will Inner Sakura exclaimed, but Sakura knew she was not only getting Naruto candy to shut up; she had really felt bad that her teammate was heartbroken over her like she had been over Sasuke. 

But last year when White Day rolled around, she had gotten a mysterious white ribbon in a small messily wrapped box with no card. She had hoped Sasuke had sent it, to thank her for her Valentine's gift- even though he did not except it- and proclaim his undying love. _Yeah right. And Naruto hates ramen. _Inner Sakura commented as Sakura sighed.

Sakura composed herself as she made her way to the small red bridge where Team 7 met everyday to see an ever-solemn Sasuke and an overly energetic Naruto. "Good morning, Sakura-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed then eyed Sasuke and jabbed him with his elbow, oh-so-subtly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke muttered, his face slightly flushed.

Naruto grinned in triumphant and Sakura smiled at the scene as she took out a heart-shaped box for Sasuke. "I know you don't like sweets, Sasuke-kun, but dark chocolate isn't all that sweet... I thought you might like these better." She said, still holding out the box in front of her.

He took it quietly. "Thank you, Sakura." He stated sincerely.

Sakura smiled happily as Naruto shoved an envelope into Sasuke's hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, teme!" Naruto exclaimed with an insane grin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he opened the envelope. 'Thank you for last night! Naruto' Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Like my card, Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Sure." He stated.

"You're welcome, usurontonkachi!"

The two stared each other down and Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Naruto…" She broke the thick silence. "Do you want your valentine or not?" she asked Naruto impatiently tapping her foot as she held out a little bag of candy with a card attached.

His face lit up as he snatched the bag from her hands, looked in the bag and promptly pounced Sakura. "Thank you much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed hugging her tight. Sakura blushed.

"You're welcome." She stated. "You can let go now, Naruto."

He let go and looked down sheepishly. He then took out a candy from the bag.

"Candy hearts!" he exclaimed. He happily read one and then tossed it to Sasuke who caught it. "You can have that one." Naruto said with a vulpine grin. He then tossed one with the same message to Sakura.

"'Be Mine'." Sakura read as Sasuke silently read the message.

"Yup! Will Sasuke and Sakura be my Valentines today?" He asked secretly very nervous. Sasuke gave him a look and Sakura did not know what to say exactly.

"If Sasuke does, I will do." She sated, being pretty what Sasuke would say.

"Sure, dobe" Sasuke replied, shocking Sakura a bit. "But that makes you both mine."

Sakura blushed at that statement and Naruto grinned as he put his arm around the two of them, his candy bag dangling from his hand near Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hand reached into the bag and pulled out a heart, holding it out to Naruto.

"'Kiss me'!" Naruto read aloud. Sakura blinks but saw a glint in Sasuke's eye. She got the same idea; Sakura and Sasuke kissed him, one pair of lips on each of his cheeks. Naruto blushed and smiled at his teammates.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Naruto exclaimed as he tightened his grip on his teammates. He moved his arms around their waists and Sasuke's arm fell around Naruto's shoulders while Sakura's arm went around Naruto's waist, her fingers lightly brushing against Sasuke's side. The three stayed that way, leaning against the bridge rail while waiting for their sensei to arrive.

* * *

Glor: Took forever to type and half of it I had my friend type out for me because I'm lazy. Hope you like and sorry it is so late. 


End file.
